Snow Day
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: Glitch gets a snow day off from school and spends it with his buddy, Mo. Fluff.


**A/N: **I watched the E3 announcement of _Dance Central Spotlight_ and just _had _to make another Dance Central story. It's been a while since I've written one of these, so cut me some slack. Love you guys!

* * *

Glitch rolled over in bed sleepily, dreaming about dancing with his friends and some of the world's greatest dancers. He smiled in his sleep, pulling the neon green blanket up to his neck and snuggling his face into his black pillow, drowning in the comfort.

Before he could fall even deeper into his sleep, the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed blared a high-pitched, ear bleeding noise. He sat up and the covers fell from him. He shivered lightly, wrapping his arms around himself. The Korean dismissed the alarm and got up out of bed, his warm feet touching the cold tiles of his bedroom floor.

Glitch opened his door and stepped into the hallway of his home, looking around awkwardly. Another day of school had arrived and he wasn't up for it. Not one bit. Walking across the hall and into the bathroom, he checked his appearance in the mirror above the sink. His hair was uncomfortably messy and spread out all over his head. The B-boy simply ran a finger through it and grabbed his toothbrush from behind the faucet.

Mo, a chocolate-colored King, sat in front of the TV of the living room, staring into the six o' clock news. He sipped from the orange mug of hot chocolate in his hand and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him on his shoulders to protect himself from the freezing atmosphere of the house. He pitied himself for forgetting to turn the heat on the night before in the middle of Winter.

Silently, the Amazon read off the names of the schools that were being cancelled because of the 5 inches of snow outside. The snow was still falling, coating everything in it's path in a blanket of white. A grin crossed his face as Dance Central High flickered onto the screen.

"Yo, G!" Mo called.

"What up?" Glitch responded, walking into the living room halfway dressed in his school uniform.

"Guess who's gettin' a snow day?" he sang and the Prodigy's jade eyes blew up with excitement.

Glitch hopped onto the couch and pulled back the curtain of a window. His face lit up with excitement, watching as the snow fell and fell onto the neighborhood and drowned everything in it's path. He stood up on the couch and jumped up and down, relieved.

"Yes! Yes!" he shouted. "Finally!"

"Time to chill!" Mo exclaimed, standing up to his feet as Glitch hopped off of the couch and onto the hardwood floor.

The two commenced in a mini, 30-second dance with each other, passing off high fives and laughing. The dance ended with a pose. Both of the B-boy's wrapped their arms around themselves with a shudder, remembering how cold the house was. They rushed under the blanket that Mo was once under and sat on the couch, staring at the rest of the news.

"We've gotta do somethin' fun today!" the Prodigy piped up, looking at his mentor.

"Like what?"

"Play in the snow. Duh." Following that, Glitch took off to his room to get dressed and bundled up for the trip outside.

* * *

20 minutes later, the Junior emerged from the warmth of his home in a pair of green earmuffs, a Hi-Def hoodie, a pair of black gloves, blue jeans and black boots. He only wore the boots in the winter, as they weren't really his thing, but then again, he hated when his toes would get cold. A smile brighter than the snow formed on his face and he tilted his head back to look at the falling snow. The Prodigy opened his mouth, a puff of warm air flowing into the frozen atmosphere.

He stood there with his tounge out, head tilted towards the sky as snowflakes, big and small, fell upon his coral tongue. Glitch idly watched the sky above, staring at the pale white clouds that hovered overhead. He was lost in a trance of beauty. Something that was actually more beautiful than dancing was snow. Plain, regular snow.

A sudden large amount of weight forced itself onto his back and he fell forward, listening to Mo laughing behind him. Glitch lifted himself up off of the ground, the right side of his body covered with snow. Mo stood there in a beige hoodie and a red hat on his head. He wore blue gloves and a pair of blue jeans along with his _Timberland_ boots.

"You look a hot mess!" the African-American laughed, throwing his head back.

Glitch leaned down and grabbed a hand full of snow off of the ground in secret, watching as Mo laughed his head off. He molded the snow into a ball.

"Not as bad as you!" the Korean taunted and threw the snowball.

The ball hit Mo directly in the chest and splattered everywhere. The Senior looked at the spot where he had been hit, then looked up at his younger half, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"Was that a challenge, little man?" he questioned, leaning down to grab some snow off of the ground.

"It probably was. Ya know, if you aren't **chicken** enough to accept it." Glitch smirked, a rush of wind flying across his face.

"Fight me." Mo replied.

"Throw it," the Prodigy dared. "**Chicken.**"

"Chicken?"

"Yeah. **Chicken.**"

"Ya boy ain't no chicken." the King of Flash responded, rolling the snow between his hands.

"Whoa, what's that? Ya hear that?" Glitch playfully asked. "It's the sound of a chicken! Just cluckin' and cluckin'."

"I don't hear it." Mo grinned, watching as Glitch put a hand up to his ear.

"I do!" Following that, he placed his hands on his armpits and flapped them like wings. The clucking began and he pecked around the yard, teasing Mo with every movement.

The Senior watched with amusement, waiting until the boy's guard was fully down. He observed the snowball in his hand, happy with it's mesmerizing spherical shape. When Glitch was in mid-cluck, Mo reared back and threw the snowball at him. The boy stopped when he was hit in the back of the head and turned around in surprise.

"You're done!" the Korean threatened, commencing the snowball fight with a battle cry.

The battle went on for a good 15 minutes until eventually, the Prodigy threw one last snowball at his mentor and was soon trampled to the ground. He laughed underneath the African-American as he was tickled with the wrath of a bloodthirsty monster. Although he hated being tickled, he couldn't really bring himself to push Mo off. He was having way too much fun. It was then that an idea popped into his head.

* * *

"His head's too big!" the Senior snickered at the snowmen that the two were building.

"Then he looks more like you." Glitch joked, earning a playful glare from beyond Mo's hat.

The African-American stuck a carrot into the snowmen's face as a nose as the Korean dotted the snowy person a face with pebbles. Sticks were applied for arms, but something was missing.

"What about his hat?" the youngest wondered, placing a finger to his chin.

"Um... that's a good question." the oldest whispered, holding a thumb up towards the snowman as if he were an artist. A light went off. Idea! "I've got just the thing."

The Amazon slipped his hat out from under his hood and placed it onto the snowman. He smiled with triumph.

"That's perfect, yo!" Glitch cheered, circling their creation.

* * *

Finally, the two went inside of their now warm home and grabbed a seat upon the couch with a cup of hot cocoa. Night fell and Glitch went off to bed. The best moments of he and Mo's snowball fight and snowman building played in his head over and over until he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, school was continued and he was forced to go with a slight cold. He sneezed on his way out of the house and stepped onto the sidewalk. Well, it was good while it lasted. He began his stride to the bus stop, but stopped as he caught a glimpse of the smiling snowman in the backyard. Glitch smiled back and took off, not regretting a single moment that he and his mentor shared on such an exciting snow day.


End file.
